To Be Whole
by eastsideclassic
Summary: Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet. Bella and Edward become whole. *Written before Breaking Dawn arrived. please, review!
1. Married

I do not know how I ended up in this place. I'm eighteen years old, fresh out of high school, and married to a vampire. _Married._ I hate that word, but as Edward swiftly opened my passenger side door and held out his hand to me, with what I was beginning to think was a permanent perfectly crooked grin, the appeal was starting to get a hold of me. I took his hand and tried to step as gracefully out of the car as I could, considering I was still wearing my wedding gown and heels. Of course, I almost tripped trying to put my foot down on the ground in the garage. Edwards grip tightened on me before I even realized I was falling. I looked up, blushing, but he just looked amused. Hmph.

We walked into the Cullen house to find Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie casually sitting around the front area, waiting.

"Bella," sang Alice, as she sprang over to me. "How did everything turn out to you? Did I go completely overboard? Are you happy?"

I looked at Alice with a slightly bemused expression on my face. She looked so happy to be there and celebrating what was certainly one of the more momentous occasions in my life.

"Everything was amazing Alice," I beamed at her. And I wasn't lying. As much as I despised having to get married, she actually did make everything far more pleasurable than I thought it would originally be. "And yes, of course you went completely overboard, and I can't thank you enough. For once."

Alice laughed, and it sounded like bells. Rosalie sidled over to Alice's side, and she handed me a small box, unwrapped, with a little gold bow on the top.

"I didn't think you would want wrapping paper on it; we don't want anything like…before," she finished, smiling slightly.

I laughed uneasily, thinking back to my last birthday when I almost signed my death certificate by slicing my finger on the wrapping paper of one of my birthday gifts in the Cullen home.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Carlisle smiled at me as he gave me a hug.

"We're so glad you're finally a Cullen," Esme beamed at me. I couldn't help smiling back. I _was_ happy to be a Cullen. I stepped back and looked around at all of them, all five of the Cullen clan.

"Me too," I assured her. "But can I _please_ get out this dress and shower. It's getting hard for me to breathe." And it was, it came with a full bodice and corset.

"Oh, Bella! I forgot, your clothes are upstairs in Edward's room," Alice said to me.

She came forward and gave me hug. As did Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper. I hugged them all in return, a bit confused.

"We probably won't be here when you get out of the shower, so I figure we should say goodbye now," explained Alice.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, a bit confused.

"We," Alice said, indicating to her, and everyone else except for me and Edward, "are going to visit Tanya in Denali for a weekend."

"Oh." I said. It was a lame response, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Have fun," I added.

"Don't worry so much, Bella," Carlisle added, smiling at me. "We'll be fine."

"Okay," I said slowly, looking at Edward for the first time since we entered the house.

His eyes were on me already, and my breath caught in my throat as I stared into his eyes, which were a rich golden butterscotch. His expression was one that I knew, but couldn't place at the moment, and it made me a little uncomfortable. I frowned, and he put his arm around my waist and held me to his cold side.

"Everything is going to be fine, Bella," he said, mistaking my frown for worry about the rest of the Cullens leaving for Alaska.

"Okay," I said simply. As I peeled my eyes away from Edward's face, I noticed the entire family had donned backpacks.

"Well, we're off," smiled Carlisle, as he put his backpack on. The rest of the family followed. "Have fun you two," he added, sounding a lot like Charlie.

I smiled as they walked out the door and into the night.

I eyed the gift still in my hand and looked at Edward, questioningly.

"Open it," he said, bemused.

I slid off the bow and opened the box. Inside there was a long, thin golden chain, and a locket. It was small, and intricately made, with two roses intertwined with one thorn in the middle. The middle of each rose had a small gemstone in it, one a topaz and one a sapphire. I gasped as I opened the locket and found a picture of the beautiful family that I was now a part of on one side, and a picture of me and Edward on the other. It had been taken tonight. I thought back to the wedding frowning; I hadn't noticed anyone taking any pictures, specially any of the Cullens. They were so sneaky.

"Do you like it," Edward whispered, confused by the frown on my face.

"I love it," I half sobbed. "Will you put it on?"

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen," he replied lightly.

I untangled myself from his arm and turned around so my back was to him. I lifted my curls, and felt his cold hands on my neck as he quickly worked the clasp. A chill ran down my spine as he lightly kissed my neck.

I turned to Edward and rotated till my face was buried in his shirt. I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in, a little too much. I was suddenly overpowered with a sweet, intoxicating scent that breathed Edward Cullen. He fluidly wrapped his arms around my waist in return, and buried his face in my hair, blowing cool air onto the top of my scalp, making me shiver. He lifted his head and I looked up at him, smiling stupidly. He looked at me with an unreadable expression, and before I knew what he was doing, he crashed his lips against mine in an urgent sort of need.

It took me a minute to understand what was going on, and then my lips were pressing right back into his, my hands roaming up his back, as his found their way into my hair. His lips were so cool and smooth, and I dipped my tongue onto his bottom lip and swept it across in a line, feeling the smooth surface, almost like polished metal. He tasted so good, I didn't understand it, and I could feel myself begin to lose the already limited amount of oxygen I possessed.

Then he surprised me. Under any other circumstances, I would have returned my tongue to my mouth and continued to kiss him, adhering to the limits we so carefully placed on our physical relationship. But his lips caught my tongue in a frenzied sort of pull, and for the first time in two years, my tongue ended up in his mouth. I gasped, and realizing I had no more breath to take in, I jerked my head back for air.

_Damnit_, I cursed myself as I regained some of my senses. I looked at Edward, feeling dizzy, and he had a look of hard frustration on his face. I frowned again, and pulled back a little to look at him better, but he kept his arms lock firmly around me, preventing me from moving too far. I stared at him with wide eyes, and he looked away.

"What…" I began, but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I should have controlled myself better."

"I don't mind," I said, still half dazed.

He gave me a hard look, but smiled slightly. "I know. That's the problem."

I nuzzled into his shirt and sighed. I could get used to this.

"Go shower, Bella," Edward instructed, suddenly releasing his grip on me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You said less than ten minutes ago you wanted to get out of this gown and take a shower," he pointed out.

"Oh. I guess I…forgot." I replied sheepishly.

He gave me another smile, kissed me quickly and the next moment I was in his arms. We were in his bedroom within three seconds.

"I could have walked," I scolded, as he put me down at the foot of his golden, king sized

bed.

"You could have. But I decided to take a more convenient mode of transportation," fixing his eyes pointedly on my four inch heels.

I looked down and smiled wryly. I guess he had a point.

"Alice left your things over there," he said, pointing to the black couch that I took to sleeping on whenever I was kidnapped by Alice when Edward went hunting. I took off my shoes, and walked over to it, looking for pajamas and my toothbrush. What I found were definitely _not_ my pajamas. I pulled out a silk power blue camisole with matching shorts, and underwear. I silently cursed Alice, instantly taking back my happiness at her "overdoing". I just wanted my sweats and t-shirt. Something familiar. I would have to speak with her when she returned. I did _not _wear clothes like this.

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward turned on his massive stereo system and began to let Glen Hansard's melodic voice drift into the room. I loved this song.

As I finished gathering all I would need for my shower, I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye, already lying on the massive bed, looking like a personal God sent to me from the heavens. His bronze hair looked slightly windswept, and he had his eyes closed. His face was still, he looked like a statue. His lips were uncharactistically parted slightly, and I felt my heart jump.

_Calm down, _I scolded myself. He looked so peaceful, breathing deeply, completely succumbed to the glorious beauty that was all his. _All mine_. He was _my_ husband, after all. I watched his chest rise and fall, as the form fitting shirt he wore distracted me from his face. I smiled to myself as he opened his eyes and stared at me.

He eyed me questioningly, as I straightened up and smiled sheepishly at him, then left the room and walked down the hall to shower.


	2. Try

I climbed into the bed next to Edward, and he held his arm out to me, inviting me into his embrace. I put my arm around his waist and lay my head down on his shoulder. He had changed into flannel pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt. For some reason, I had never considered what Edward wore to bed, reminding myself that most nights, he was in _my_ bed anyway, and never changed until the next morning. I giggled, because the fact that he wore something so normal, struck me as odd.

"What's so funny," he asked, eyes closed.

His voice sounded like demure velvet.

"Nothing," I sighed, burying my face into his neck, tickling him with my breath.

He shifted, and I found myself half laying on top of him, my leg hitched at his hip and my head on his chest, and my arm draped across his very hard, very tight stomach. My breath caught. _There is a lot of pushing boundaries tonight_, I noted, and it wasn't all coming from me.

"Are you alright," he asked, concerned.

"Fine," I replied, weakly. And I was fine. Except that I was deliciously close to something that would probably make me spontaneously combust from the sheer delight of him. I could tell he was looking at me, but I tried to keep my face composed into what I hoped was an unreadable expression.

His hands found my hair as he asked, "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"No," I admitted. "I actually enjoyed it, reception and all."

Edward sighed contentedly. "Good," he said.

"I can't believe you invited Jake, Edward," I said, remembering the place holder for him at the reception. I frowned, realizing I hadn't thought about him at all up until this point.

"He deserved a choice, Bella," Edward replied.

"What do you mean, 'a choice'," I demanded.

Edward continued to stroke my hair as he replied.

"As much as the d—he irritates me, I understood that even if you had gone the other way, and it was you and him getting married, I would want the choice to be there. I would want to be able to know that I could freely choose if I did or did not want to show up, be in the wings, if you will. For your sake," he added as an afterthought.

"You knew he wouldn't come?" I asked, avoiding the question I really wanted to ask.

"Yes," Edward replied after a moment.

"And that made you feel better about inviting him," I said slowly, "because you knew he wouldn't show anyway."

"That didn't make me feel better, Bella," Edward said, his voice getting hard. "I was…worried he would show and then do something desperate," he added, softening his voice, "In a last vain attempt to get you to stay, but I didn't do it because I knew he wouldn't show, therefore inflating my already smug ideas of my gain and his loss."

"Oh."

We were silent for a while, as he continued to stroke my hair and I just blew warm breaths onto his cold skin. When I finally looked him at him, he was, again, already looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asked me.

"Do what?" I asked, mildly confused.

"This," he stated simply, gesturing to us. "Be with me. Forever." For a moment I caught a look of doubt in his eyes before his expression became unreadable.

I blinked, as I let the question seep in. The more I thought about it, the more absurd of a question it became. And the angrier I got at him.

"Yes," I said, stonily.

"Why did you say it like that," he asked.

"Why did you even bother to ask," I shot back, annoyed.

"I wanted to know," he said. "I didn't want you to feel like I was pushing you into something."

I sighed.

"Edward, how many times in this lifetime am I going to have to tell you that you don't push me into anything? I wanted this," I said gesturing to us. "I want us. Forever. There's close to nothing that I've never been more sure of in my life."

"What about Charlie, and Renee, and everyone," he asked, looking slightly concerned.

"What about them," I asked. "They will be fine. Nothing is going to happen to them.

They know I love them…I just want to be with you more."

Edward let go of me, and then got out of the bed.

"Where are you going," I demanded, looking pouty.

"Nowhere, love," he replied lightly, crossing the room and opening the long glass windows that took up his entire south facing wall.

I hadn't realized how dark the room had been before he opened them, save for the small lamp that was on, next to his bed. I sat up and watched him as he gracefully reached up and undid the latches that held the metal sheets in place over the glass. As he lifted his arm, I caught a glimpse of his hard stomach and my stomach lurched. He was beautiful. All of him. It made me think, subconsciously, about how ordinarily boring I must look next to him. With two steps he was back in the bed next to me, turning out the light.

I lay back down and shifted my weight so I was on my side facing him, half under the covers. I snuggled in closer to him and lay my head against his cool chest, conforming my body to his, which was disappointedly over the covers.

"Can you please get under the covers," I asked mildly.

He swept the covers back and ended up right next to me, and I inhaled him. I put one arm around his waist and looked up at him. His eyes bore into mine intensely, and I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think.

I reached up and began to trace his face with my hand, and he did the same. I tried to recommit the already memorized details to mind; his smooth forehead, his slightly pointed, perfect nose, his dark, curly eyelashes, his perfect lips. I wanted to soak it all in, and never forget it. In the back of my mind, I knew I never would.

He looked at me, and before I could register in my mind what I was doing, my lips caught his in a light embrace. He pulled away to look at me, and then caught mine again, in a gentle, exonerating dance. I crushed my body against his, and as he opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, I slid my tongue out again, and swept across his bottom lip. He exhaled slowly, and I could taste his breath on my tongue. God, he tasted like heaven.

And he was driving me insane.

Heat coursed through my veins as his hand found my hair as the other ran lightly down my arm, across my stomach to my waist, then down my hips, stopping there. It burned, but it was the most desirable burning I'd ever feel. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth, as all coherent thought escaped me. As much as I needed air, I needed this more. He darted his tongue over my lips, and swept it across there, three times ending in the center of my bottom lip. Unthinkingly, I mimed what he did earlier, and pulled his tongue into my mouth. I think I almost died.

His lips crashed urgently into mine as our tongues danced, and as I pulled away for much needed air, his kisses didn't stop. He shifted down, and began trailing kisses from my cheek, down my neck to the base of my throat and back up, creating a train of kisses that left me dizzier than I already was.

I knew I was breathing raggedly, and I felt stupid, but it didn't matter, because Edward, I realized was breathing just as heavy, save for the loud noises of breath escaping my throat. I grabbed lightly onto his hair, and tugged him back up to face me, and urgently sought out his lips with my own.

"Bella," he growled into my mouth, breathing into my mouth.

I just wanted him to shut up.

So I pressed my lips more firmly into his mouth, and my body closer to his. His arm shifted off my hip and traveled down my leg to my knee, then stopped at my calf. He kneaded the flesh there for a moment, then grabbed my leg underneath, and pulled it over his hip, shifting his weight in the process. I ended up on top of him.

I abandoned his mouth, much to his chagrin; he growled lightly, and I began to kiss his neck. I peppered kisses to the hollow at his throat, and then back up, stopping only to dart my tongue out at the base where his ear connected to his neck. He hissed, and I giggled lightly.

"Bella," he growled again, his voice tight.

"What," I whispered against his ear.

"You're killing me," he growled quietly, gripping me around my waist with one hand and running his hand down my side with the other.

"But you're already dead," I teased, lacing my fingers into his hair.

"There's death after death, you know," he said quietly, slightly breathless.

I craned my neck to look at his face, and he looked like he was trying very hard to control himself. His eyes were smoldering, black ice. I knew that look. It was one of unfiltered desire. For me.

"Is this too much for you, Edward?" I asked slyly.

"No," he said, looking at the ceiling, narrowing his eyes.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and he looked down at me and said quietly, "yes."

"Do you want to stop," I asked, frowning. Usually, he was the one to pull away, disentangle himself and stop pushing the boundaries.

"No," he sighed, catching me by surprise. "I just…you're making me want you."

"Don't you already," I asked, confused.

"Yes," he said slowly. "I can usually ignore your scent; it's always there, but it's easier to push it aside. But, you're…consuming me," he added, struggling for words. "It's so much. You're making me want to kill you."

"I don't care," I said. He _was_ killing me. Just not in _that_ way.

"I do."

"So then, control yourself," I said, finally breathing normally.

"I'm trying," he said, frustrated. "But, I think I might be the one to combust before this is over."

I replied by, for the third time, pressing my lips to his. "Be good, Edward," I said quietly, murmuring into his mouth.

He responded with what I could only call a purr.


	3. Burning

He nudged my head forward, and gave himself access to my throat, and began to suck on the flesh there.

"So," he whispered against my flesh, laughing, "do you still object to this bed?"

"Uhhnn," I replied. I couldn't breathe. Why was he asking questions? Why was he teasing

me?

He began darting his tongue out, and I almost died. Again.

"The bed," he asked again. "Objections?"

"It's…" I said, gasping, clutching his upper arms.

"It's…," he prompted, distracting me further by shifting his mouth to my earlobe, and kissing it there.

"Wonderful," I finished lamely.

"Hmm," he said, smiling.

I shifted down, capturing his lips in mine and urgently seeking to place myself as close to him as possible. He slowly began to shift us sideways, grabbing onto my leg to stabilize us. He rolled us over cleanly, until he was hovering over me, massaging my lips with his. He was careful to not put too much weight on me, but as I reached my body up to get closer, he pushed down a little, closing the space between us.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured.

"I love you, too," I sighed.

My heart ached with the intense feeling that was threatening to capture it. I did love Edward, far more than I would ever dream to love anyone in my life. He was me; he completed me, made me whole. I had never realized how alone I was without him there, until he was around me, with me, and I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest and cast to the winds.

"I promised we would try," he said quietly, his eyes that black fire again, not with frustration, or hunger in _that_ sense, but with what I realized was unnatural and full-fledged desire.

I hesitated.

"Yes," I answered, whispering, looking up into his eyes, which were lightening slightly.

He reared back and sat up on his knees, and fluidly pulled his shirt over his head. My eyes locked on his hard chest, and I got the impression I could bounce coins off of it. He leaned over me again, and I reached up to trace this new found part of him.

"You're beautiful," I murmured.

He chuckled, and began to run kisses from my cheek, to my ear, down to my neck, and the base of my throat to my shoulders. I sighed and tangled my hands in his hair, rubbing little circles and teasing it slightly. His lips felt cool against my hot skin, and I shivered.

"Cold," he questioned into my skin.

"Hot," I said back.

He abandoned his place on my neck and moved back up until he was inches from my face. I locked my eyes on his and my heart skipped a beat. He was looking at me with a completely stupid face. He was smiling a little, and his eyes were full of what I could only describe as love. As I looked at him, it made my heart hurt to know that I cared about him this much, that I had this much love inside of me for another person. Or, vampire.

He reached his hands up and ran his fingers along my shoulders, down my arms, across the bottom of my camisole and tugged up. I lifted my head to allow it free, and a rush of cold air hit my stomach. He tossed my shirt on top of his, and turned his attention back to my bare stomach and chest, save for a bra. He smiled to himself and began to run his fingers across my stomach, along the sides to the swell of my breasts and across to my neck, then back down the center.

"So beautiful," he said quietly, although I could hear him. "So soft."

I lay there staring up at him, while he marveled over my less than average torso. He dipped his head to the spot where my neck met my chest and began trailing kisses down the valley between my breasts. Despite how cold his lips were, I got very hot. I tugged on his hair to get him to face me, and then brought my head up to meet his lips. His lips crashed into mine and my bare stomach crashed into his. I gasped at the contact, and I instinctively locked my right leg behind his thigh. He put his hand underneath us and rolled us back over. I continued to massage our lips together furiously as I ran my hands along his sides.

I disentangled my lips from his, and lowered my head to the spot where his neck met his throat. I trailed kissed down his chest to his stomach and back up. When I got to where his pulse would have been, if he had blood coursing through his veins, he groaned audibly. I was not expecting this. My heart leapt wildly, and I snapped my neck up to look at him. His eyes were squeezed shut, and I smiled to myself.

"Are you alright," I asked him, smiling smugly.

"I'm fine," he said slowly. Before I knew what he was doing, his hand reached down between us and he rolled us over. When I looked down, I realized he was no longer wearing pants.

"How did you…" I began.

"I am a vampire, Bella," he stated.

I looked at him and let my eyes roam down his body. My view stopped when I got to the V that led to his, _nether regions._ He was _big._ My eyes widened slightly, and I rushed to fix my face.

"See something you like," he whispered quietly, soundly heavenly.

"Um," I said, quietly.

He was silent as he continued to study my face.

"What is it, Bella," he asked, concerned.

I looked up at his face and felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"It's just," I began, not really knowing how to say it.

"Just what, love," he asked, curiously.

"It's just…" I began again. "Big." I finished blushing harder.

He laughed loudly, and I scowled at him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He leaned into me and captured my lips with his, caressing them softly. I responded by pressing mine to his, answering all his unasked questions. His hands ran along my sides and down to my shorts, and they hovered there. I moaned into his mouth, and he tugged lightly at them and they too, were discarded.

His eyes locked on mine, and I nodded. Biting my lip in anticipation, I closed my eyes as he tugged my underwear off, too. I heard him gasp, and my eyes flew open. He was looking at me, and his eyes had turned back into that black fiery color.

He crushed his lips against mine, and pressed his body against mine. His penis grazed against me, and he hissed, while I groaned. The sensation it left behind was a burning that I couldn't describe. I just knew I needed him as close to me as possible, as soon as possible. As I continued to kiss him, I rammed my tongue out into his mouth and reached behind me to unclasp my bra. I struggled to remove it and pressed my body more firmly against him. He pushed down on top of me, and I contoured to him perfectly.

"Edward," I began, as he shifted and ended up right at my entrance. "Please."

He looked me in the eye, and he positioned himself to go. He started to push forward and I gasped loudly as he started to enter me. I was thoroughly overwhelmed by the sensation he left behind. All I wanted was more. I tried to shift forward, realizing he had stopped moving and he held on to my arm, stopping me.

"_I need a moment"_ he gritted through his teeth, snapping his eyes open and staring at me. I just nodded mutely, not trusting myself to speak. I ran my hands along his arms and across his chest, and lifted my head slightly to kiss his bare chest. He sighed, and began to push forward again. I felt myself contract, and he hissed, but continued to push into me, agonizingly slow. Every shift, every movement, left my skin burning from his touch, and made me want so much more. Before long, I felt a sharp pain and I sucked in a quick breath and he looked at me with horror filled eyes.

"Bella," he gasped, his eyes fixed on me.

"It's okay," I assured him, as the pain subsided and all I could feel was him, stretching me. "It doesn't hurt anymore." I thought about whether or not it was extremely difficult for him to stay so still or if he could feel my heat; he felt like a statue.

"Its not as hard as I thought it would be," he muttered, answering my unspoken question. "You're extremely hot."

My eyes widened as I looked at him, and comprehension dawned on my face as he still rambled out answers to the questions I wasn't asking out loud.

"You're beautiful," he snapped suddenly, glaring at me slightly. "Don't ever say that about yourself."

I still stared at him, amazed, as his eyes widened to match mine.

"I didn't say anything," I whispered slowly.

He looked at me, confused, before gasping.

"Edward, can you read my mind right now?" I asked, confirming my thoughts.

"I think so," he said, slowly. "Your voice came into my head clearly, and it sounded like you were talking to me," he explained. "You sound like heaven."

I looked at him and smiled, and thought to myself, "_I wish he would move."_

He grinned at me deviously and began to slowly pull himself out until he was at my entrance, then he dragged himself back in again. I _did_ die with the pleasure that shot through me. My legs instinctively wrapped around him, and I felt his body shift and he pushed in deeper from the new position.

We found a rhythm and eventually, I shifted and he sped up. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I suddenly got a wild idea. As he pushed into me, I contracted around him, and his hands gripped my waist tightly, as he pulled out, I let go, and his hands loosened his grip on my waist. As he pushed in again, I contracted again, and he gripped tighter again. I continued to 

contract and let go, and he growled as he began to push into me harder.

I never voiced that want out loud.

"Quit fucking with me, Bella," he growled.

I gasped, and he laughed quietly, as he focused on what he was doing again. I sighed as we fell into a rhythm again and his breathing began to get more ragged. I felt an unfamiliar coiling start near my center, and Edward continued to bury himself fully inside of me.

I gasped and my eyes rolled back at the pleasure as his lips found my neck. He began to suck on the flesh there, and that combined with the sensations inside of me, caused me to tremble. He grunted wildly as he pressed harder still, deepening the feeling of him inside of me, yet again putting into action my thoughts. I needed to control that better.

"Edward," I moaned, as I felt myself beginning to unravel.

He only groaned as he continued to press into me and press even deeper still. I could feel myself coming undone, and as I trembled from my release, he continued to press into me until he was shaking on top of me, groaning loudly. As we stopped moving, he slowed his pace back to the agonizingly slow push and pull, and he buried his face in my neck.

"Bella," he gasped, breathing into me.

I interlocked my fingers into his hair as I struggled to regain my senses.

"Hmm," I murmured into his hair.

He looked up at me and crashed his lips against mine, and I felt the hot wetness roll down my cheeks. I ravaged his lips as I sought to get as close to him as possible, to lose myself in his kisses, and becoming one with him inside of me.

"I know, love," he murmured into me. "I love you, too."

Tears continued to stream down my face as he understood them to be tears of happiness and not of sadness. I could not believe we had done it, and it was as glorious as I had imaged, if not better. I knew in that moment I wanted him to change me.

His head snapped up and he looked at me, searching my eyes with his.

"Bella," he began, questioning what he heard clearly in my head.

"I'm ready," I promised him. I had fulfilled everything I wanted in my human life, and I was ready to begin my eternity.

"Are you sure," he asked me warily.

"Edward," I started. "I've never been more sure in my life."

He looked at me, then outside. He nodded his head, and pulled out of me to hand me my underwear and his t-shirt.

"Put this on," he said, looking at me.

I struggled to put on the clothes and looked at him, my lips swollen and my face flushed. He reached across me to the bedside table and picked his cell phone.

"Alice," he stated at once. "Its time."

He listened for a moment then said, "Okay." and closed the phone.

He looked at me, and smiled, and bent down and kissed me urgently, like he would never see me again. My hands caught in his hair, and before I knew it, I heard Carlisle voice downstairs.

"Bella," he called. "Edward?"

Edward picked me up and brought me downstairs, and I was greeted by Carlisle, Esme and Alice.

Carlisle lay me down on the couch, and walked upstairs to his study. I looked at Alice and she ran over and gave me a very big hug.

"I love you, Bella," she whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

Carlisle returned with a kit and pulled out a needle and a clear liquid.

"Its morphine," he explained, filling the tube to the brim with the medication. "So it won't hurt as much."

I nodded as I felt him swiftly stick my arm and I was instantly calm and slightly woozy. Edward bent down over me, and I smiled at him. He smiled back, his perfect crooked grin and kissed me lightly on the lips. I could see Carlisle, Esme and Alice backing out of the room, leaving me and Edward alone.

"I love you," he whispered, lowering his head to my neck.

Then everything went black, and the pain hit.


End file.
